


Big, Happy Family

by AngelicAmal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Also future Yoosung/Saeran???, Brothers, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Just lots of fluff and good stuff hopefully no angst, M/M, Multi, Saeyoung has a baby, Spoilers for those who haven't finished 707's route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAmal/pseuds/AngelicAmal
Summary: It's been four years since the engagement party that Saeyoung had thrown for himself and Angel. Four years since two brothers were reunited...and three years since Angel and Saeyoung had gotten married. Now, a new addition to the family of three gets welcomed, and Saeran isn't too sure how to handle the situation. The summary might not be entirely accurate but hey! enjoy!





	1. Prologue // Chapter 1

~~~PROLOGUE~~~

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you, Angel?"

"Don't be silly, Saeyoung. It's just groceries! Besides, it'll give you some time alone with Saeran! You haven't had any time to yourselves for a while now."

"But you're pregnant!"

The two continue bickering, completely ignoring the third person in the room. Saeran sighed, sinking into the comfortable couch he currently occupied. This kind of scene wasn't anything new, not to him. Ever since Angel had gotten pregnant, his brother had gone into Protective Husband mode, never letting Angel out of his sight for long. Saeran would bet any money on the fact that if Angel would allow it, Saeyoung would follow her to the bathroom, too.

It's not that Saeran didn't understand where his brother was coming from. Saeyoung had many reasons to fret over his pregnant wife. After all, he had been a hacker back in the day, a dangerous one at that. And not to mention what Saeyoung and Angel went through thanks to none other than himself…

Saeran shook his head. He was not going to think about that. It was in the past. Everything was forgiven and everyone was fine. Saeran wasn't going to let these thoughts bother him. Not now.

"...Saeran? Are you listening?"

Blinking, Saeran looks up, his blue eyes meeting forest green ones. Apparently, while he was thinking, Angel and Saeyoung had finished bickering and turned their attention to him. Saeran could feel his brother's concerned gaze on him, watching him like a hawk.

Saeran offers a small smile, "I'm sorry. I got lost in thought. What did you ask?"

Angel smiles, understanding as always, "I was wondering if you needed me to get you anything?"

Saeran shakes his head, "No, nothing I can think of. Are you really going by yourself?"

Angel's smile never falters, "Of course! It's only a few things, and besides, I need some alone time sometimes too." she laughs, "It's nice to have someone around you constantly, but your brother leaves barely any room for personal space."

Saeyoung pouts at that, "You don't seem to mind it, though..."

Angel turns her gaze to her husband and smiles gently at him, "Of course I don't. You know that. But I'd like to go and have some time to myself right now. Is that okay, darling~?"

Saeyoung's face turns red at the pet name, "I-I guess...b-but call me if anything happens! Anything at all, got it?" he shifts his gaze, looking at anything but his wife, "A-And...don't take too long...okay?"

Angel giggles softly, "I promise I won't be long." she crosses the room, picking up her jacket and bag on the way to the door. Putting her jacket on, Angel pulls a pair of keys off from one of the many hooks on the wall and unlocks the door, turning her head back to look at the twins, "Don't burn the house while I'm gone, okay you two?"

Both brothers blush, "That was one time-"

Another giggle, "okay, okay, have fun you two. See you in a couple hours~"

And just like that, the door shuts and the house becomes silent.

Saeyoung hums, glancing over at his brother sitting on the couch, "So, what was it that you were thinking about?"

Saeran blinks up at his brother, who takes a seat next to him. Not too close, Saeran noted. Saeyoung was always careful about personal space, despite what Angel had said. Saeyoung never wanted to make anyone uncomfortable, and the thought that his brother cared so much soothed Saeran's worries that tended to creep up every now and then. "Just...stuff. Nothing of importance."

Saeyoung's gaze stays focused on him, "Are you sure? Because you know you can talk to me, right?"

Saeran huffs, turning his head away, "Of course I know, stupid brother..." he shrugs, "It wasn't anything. Just..." he bites his lip, "You and Angel...you're really gonna have a baby, huh?"

Saeran couldn't be sure, since he was facing the other way, but he somehow knew his brother's eyes gleamed at that, "Isn't it amazing~? We're gonna have a baby, and you'll be an uncle, Saeran!"

Saeran's eyes widened. An uncle? He hadn't thought of that. Sure, he was Saeyoung's brother and Angel was his sister-in-law so it made perfect sense...but Saeran couldn't wrap his head around the thought.

Turning his head to face Saeyoung, Saeran could clearly see the happy smile on his twins' face, "Angel's only four months in...but I can't wait to finally meet our baby!"

The smile was contagious, and Saeran found himself smiling despite himself. It wasn't that he wasn't happy. He was extremely happy for his brother and sister-in-law...but the sudden realization that there was going to be one member in their family made Saeran question where his place was.

Noticing his brothers' silence, Saeyoung focuses his attention on Saeran, "Saeran...what is it? What's bothering you?"

Saeran bites his lip, "...When the baby..." he hesitates, "When the baby comes..."

Saeran looks down. He knew it was stupid. His fears were stupid. He knew Saeyoung loved him, and he knew Angel cared for him as well...he knew all that...and yet… "...Do you really want someone like me to be around your child when it's born?"

Silence.

Saeran didn't expect that. He expected a loud objection, saying he really did want Saeran around.

_But maybe he really doesn't want me around, after all...Who'd want someone like me around the child? I'm-_

"Of course we want you around. Both me and Angel. There was never any doubt about it, Saeran. We want you to be there, watching our child grow as much as us. You're part of this family, Saeran...we wouldn't want it any other way."

Saeran blinked, and when he did, he realized he was crying. Crying, of all things! Saeran chuckled, feeling his tension leave him at the comforting words, his hand going up to wipe at his wet eyes. "Saeyoung...thank you."

Saeyoung grins. Saeran doesn't see it, but he knows. "Nothing to thank me for, Saeran~! Now, since Angel's not here...how about some ice cream? I bought some the other day for Angel, and figured I'd buy some for us. What do you say?"

Saeran rolled his eyes, "Stupid brother..." but even as he said it, he felt a smile creep up onto his face, "I guess a little wouldn't hurt..."

When Angel came back home, she found two brothers asleep on the couch, an empty tub of ice-cream along with two spoons laying at their feet. Grinning, she set down her groceries in the kitchen before pulling out her phone, snapping a picture of her two boys.

Before starting on dinner, Angel logs into the RFA app and changes her profile picture to the two sleeping red heads.

~~~CHAPTER ONE~~~

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap_

_Zen: How's Angel doing, Saeyoung?_

_Jumin Han: Yes. How is she? I apologize for not being able to be there, since I'm currently in France for company related reasons._

_Yoosung: It's only Saeyoung and Saeran there with Angel...I hope Angel'll be okay ;_;_

_Saeyoung: Angel's just fine~! You guys worry too much! Lololol_

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_

_Saeran: She's been in there for hours...but I'm sure she's fine…_

_Jaehee: Of course. Angel had been very careful during the last nine months, there is almost no chance of her getting hurt during the birthing process…_

_Saeyoung: Right~? I'm glad you understand, Jaehee! Haha, everyone else seems so worried, it's weird._

_Saeyoung: Oh! I'm kinda thirsty. I'm gonna go get a drink. Saeran, you want one?_

_Saeran: I'm sitting next to you! You could just ask me normally, idiot!_

_Saeyoung: Ehhh~~ but we're talking on here anyways!_

_Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap_

_Saeyoung: Well, I'm logging off! We'll update you guys when we hear anything!_

707 Has Left The Chatroom

_Saeran: ….I'll be off too._

_Yoosung: Don't forget to tell us as soon as something happens, okay Saeran?_

_Zen: Yeah! And don't forget to tell us how Angel's doing!_

_Saeran: Will do._

Saeran Has Left The Chatroom

Saeran glances over at his brother, his foot tapping on the floor anxiously and his gaze set on the door that lead to the room where Angel was. They could hear her cries even out here, but they weren't allowed inside.

Sitting outside didn't make any of it more bearable, though. Just made it seem to take longer than it really did.

"Why did you lie to them, Saeyoung?"

Saeyoung looks away from the door, glancing at his brother. Saeran could tell his brother was so nervous one would think _he_ was supposed to give birth. His eyes said it all. "Because I don't want them to worry. I didn't really lie, either. Angel will be fine. She is fine."

_She's fine. The baby's fine. Everything is fine._ A mantra he kept telling himself, over and over and over again.

Saeran's eyes narrow, "You know that's bad, don't you? Angel would be upset with you for lying to your friends about how you feel."

Saeyoung nods, but Saeran was 100% certain that he wasn't listening, his gaze again set on the door. "How long do you think this'll keep up? I'm starting to worry for Angel..."

Saeran sighs. He knew there was no point trying to argue with his brother at this moment. He'd leave it for another day. "I don't know. I've never been in this situation."

Saeyoung's gaze softens, "I hope it's a girl."

Saeran blinks, surprised. Saeyoung and Angel hadn't known the gender of the child, since they wanted it to be a surprise. Through the whole pregnancy, both of them stated they didn't care about the gender of the baby, saying things like 'I just want the baby to be healthy.' and 'As long as it's Angel's, I don't care what gender it is, boy or girl.' and 'It's our child. I'll love it no matter what.' ….so what made Saeyoung suddenly want a girl?

As if reading his mind, Saeyoung smiles softly, "I've wanted a girl from the start. I keep dreaming of a little girl with green eyes and brown hair like her mother's...of course, I'd love a boy as well...I'd love it no matter what...but I really do want a girl." he grins, glancing over at his brother, "Besides, it'd mean that we'd have to try again for a boy."

Saeran knew that Saeyoung was only half-serious. He wouldn't force another child onto Angel, but he probably did want more than one kid. Saeyoung had stated numerous times during the last four years of Saeran living with him and Angel how much he wanted a big, happy family. Saeran wondered how his brother was so ready for such responsibilities.

Saeran opened his mouth to say something to comfort his brother, but the door opened and Saeyoung was on his feet and at the door, where a doctor had emerged from. Saeran hadn't noticed, but now that he thought about it, Angel had been quiet for quite a while now.

"Doctor, how is she? How's Angel? A-And the baby? Are they okay? Are they well?"

Saeran quietly made his way towards his brother, his eyes trained on the doctor. From the doctor's relaxed expression, Saeran figured nothing bad happened. And, judging by the cries he could hear from inside, so unlike the ones he heard just earlier when Angel was still giving birth, Saeran could assume it all went well.

The doctor confirmed his suspicions by giving both him and Saeyoung a bright smile, "Congratulations, , it's a girl! Both the mother and the baby are in perfectly good condition, and you should be allowed to see them both as soon as the baby is checked and washed."

Saeyoung was practically radiating happiness. Saeran was worried his brother would burst from so much happiness at once. His eyes were wide and bright, and his grin stretched from ear to ear. Saeran allowed himself to smile, and while the doctor continued updating Saeyoung, he quietly logged into the RFA Chatroom

Saeran Has Entered The Chatroom

_Saeran: Angel's okay. Baby's okay, too. It's a girl._

_Yoosung: 0o0 A girl? **A girl?!**_

_Zen: lolololol congratulations on becoming an uncle, Saeran!_

_Jumin Han: I take it the baby is healthy?_

_Saeran: Yes. The doctor said she's healthy. And Angel, too._

_Jaehee: That's wonderful! Please congratulate Saeyoung and Angel for me._

_Saeran: Sure thing._

_Yoosung: Saeran! You're an uncle now!_

_Saeran: ...I guess so._

_Zen: You guess so? Lololol you're an uncle, alright. Good on you! Saeyoung must be really happy._

_Saeran: **He's so happy it's embarrassing standing next to him. He's radiating happiness.**_

_Yoosung: lolololol_

_Zen: lolololol_

_Yoosung: Sounds like Saeyoung. He must've been worried sick._

_Zen: Yeah lol. Even if he said he was fine, he was obviously freaking out._

_Jumin Han: I have to say, I'm offended he thought to try to fool us with that act. It's perfectly normal to worry about someone you love being in pain, especially when it's something as important as giving birth._

_Jaehee: I have to agree with ...Saeyoung should trust us more...I thought he knew how much we cared for him…_

_Saeran: He didn't want to worry anyone. He's okay._

_Zen: Ahhh I wish I could've been there~! But I'm currently rehearsing for my next musical...I couldn't say no to the director..._

_Yoosung: Yeah! I can't believe I couldn't come either...but my mom really wanted me to come over, and I couldn't say no… ;-;_

_Saeran: Saeyoung and Angel will understand._

_Jaehee: But more importantly, how are you feeling, Saeran?_

_Saeran: Me?_

_Zen: Yeah, how are ya bro? Must be quite the shock, becoming an uncle and all._

_Saeran: Oh…_

_Saeran: I guess I'm okay. It hasn't sunk in yet, I suppose._

_Jumin Han: You'll be fine. Children aren't that difficult to get used to._

_Yoosung: . v . How would you know that, Jumin?_

_Jumin Han: **A lot of our partners have children. Sometimes they tag along to the parties with their parents.**_

_Saeran: I should get back to Saeyoung. See you._

_Jaehee: Tell Angel I said hello._

_Yoosung: Me too!_

_Jumin Han: Do congratulate her on my behalf._

_Zen: I will call once I'm done with rehearsals, but for now, please congratulate Angel and Saeyoung on my behalf, Saeran._

_Saeran: Sure thing._

Saeran Has Left The Chatroom

Saeran closes the app, slipping his phone into the pocket of his jeans before looking up at his brother, only to find himself alone with the doctor.

Confused and slightly worried, Saeran glances at the doctor, "U-Um.."

The doctor smiles, "Your brother went inside already, to see the mother. You can go in too, if you'd like."

Realization dawns on him. Of course. Saeyoung couldn't wait to see Angel, after all...it made sense he'd go ahead without him. Nodding in thanks at the doctor, Saeran walks past him into the room.

As soon as he steps inside, he realizes someone is sobbing quietly. Concerned, he walks further inside, finally seeing his brother's familiar red head. He couldn't see his brothers' face, since Saeyoung had buried it in the crook of Angel's neck, who was gently stroking the back of his head. When she heard Saeran walk in, Angel looked up, smiling brightly at the man, "Saeran, hello~"

Saeran walks over to the couple, studying Angel's face curiously, "How are you feeling?"

Angel smiles tiredly. He could see how tired she really was, but she looked so _happy_ at the same time. Saeran wondered if she had cried too, just like his brother was doing now.

Saeran shifts from foot to foot, "The...the others all said to tell you congratulations."

Angel's features shift into an even brighter smile, "Oh, that's so nice of them. They must've been worried..." she glances at Saeyoung, brushing his hair soothingly, "I'm sorry to have worried all of you."

Saeran shakes his head, "Did you see the baby yet?"

Angel giggles, "Only for a few seconds. She was taken from me to get checked and washed." she pouts softly, "I wanted to hold her~"

Angel blinks, "Ah, more importantly..." she looks up at Saeran, "Saeran, I wanted to-"

Before Angel can finish her sentence, a nurse comes back with a bundle of blankets in her hands, "The baby is perfectly healthy, I'm sure you'll be happy to hear." she smiles, looking at Angel, "Will you hold the baby first?"

Angel smiles, shaking her head ~~and surprising Saeran in the process~~ , "No, can you give her to Saeran?"

Saeran's eyes widen, "W-What? M-Me?! I don't know how to hold one!"

Angel giggles, glancing down at her husband, "I'm afraid I'm preoccupied with another baby at the moment, Saeran. Please?" she smiles, "You have to meet your niece, you know."

Saeran gulps, glancing at the bundle again, "O-Okay..."

Angel grins, "Great~!"

The nurse walks over to Saeran, giving him a gentle smile, "Don't worry. Holding a baby is easy. Hold out your arms."

Saeran does as told, and the nurse places the bundle in his arms, after which she adjusts them so that he's holding up the newborn properly, "There. Easy, right?"

Saeran would've answered, but he was too focused on the child in his arms. **She was so tiny.** Saeran was afraid he'd crush her if he held on too tightly. Her skin was red, and she had wisps of bright red hair on her head. Saeran suddenly remembered what his brother told him about green eyes and brown hair, and he smiled. She had Saeyoung's hair. _His hair._ She had his and his brothers hair. Saeyoung was wrong for once, although Saeran couldn't tell what her eye color was, due to the baby's eyes being closed. Besides, the baby's eyes would be blue right now, and wouldn't become their real color until a year later. He read that in a book.

"We were wondering what we could name her."

His brothers' voice startled Saeran and he looked up from the baby. He noticed that Saeyoung's eyes were red, but he was smiling warmly, holding Angel's hand in his own, "What do you think, Saeran? What would a good name be?"

Saeran blinks, "You're asking me? Shouldn't that be your decision?"

Angel smiles, "You're her uncle~ It's totally fine. I'd love it if you named her, Saeran." she closes her eyes in a soft smile, "Please?"

Saeran bites his lip, looking back down at the baby. After a minute of thinking, Saeran smiles and looks up at the two, "I think I've thought of a good one."

...

Angel Has Entered The Chatroom

_Zen: I still don't think that eating so much junk food is good for you…_

_Yoosung: Hey! I'm plenty healthy! Junk once in a while won't ruin me!_

_Angel: Should I leave? ^^_

_Yoosung: 0o0 ANGEL!111!_

_Zen: lololol hey there Angel. Aren't you supposed to be resting?_

_Angel: I am~ Saeyoung and Saeran left about an hour ago and I just finished feeding the baby~_

_Zen: Ahh I see...did you already decide on a name?_

_Angel: Yup. :)_

_Yoosung: Really? You didn't know what to name her yesterday, though? Who named her?_

_Angel: Saeran did. ^^ We're very happy with the name._

_Yoosung: . 0 ._

_Zen: Saeran did?_

_Angel: Yeah! It's a really pretty name~_

_Yoosung: What is it?_

_Zen: Yeah. Tell us!_

_Angel: Hehe...well, you see…_

707 Has Entered The Chatroom

_Saeyoung: Amal~!_

_Saeyoung: How's Ha-neul doing?_

_Yoosung: :O_

_Zen: :O_

_Angel: She's fine~ She just fell asleep_

_Saeyoung: You should get some rest too~!_

_Angel: Will do ^^_

_Saeyoung: We got home just now. Saeran went to bed._

_Angel: You go to bed too._

_Saeyoung: Yes, ma'am! Good night~_

_Angel: Bye, Saeyoung. Good night. ^^_

707 Has Left The Chatroom

_Yoosung: Ha-neul?_

_Zen: The name means sky, doesn't it?_

_Angel: Yes, it does. ^^_

_Yoosung: lolololol it works! Ha-neul Choi…_

_Zen: It's a beautiful name. Congratulations, Angel. Saeran did a good job._

_Angel: Thank you~_

_Angel: I should get some sleep…_

_Yoosung: Oh! Yes. Of course! You rest!_

_Zen: Sweet dreams, Angel~_

_Angel: Bye bye ^^ You go to bed soon too, okay?_

_Zen: Will do~_

_Yoosung: Sure thing, Angel! Night!_

Angel has Left The Chatroom

Turning off her phone, Angel smiles despite herself. She was deadly tired, but glancing over at her baby, with her tiny arms and legs and wisps of red hair, Angel felt energized. She sits up, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her baby's head, "Welcome to the family, Ha-neul..."

With the thoughts and promises of a bright future, Angel lays down her head on the pillow and falls asleep, dreaming of angelic laughs and bright red hair and three smiling faces looking at her.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi there! Thanks for reading~ I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of this little fic I'm writing. This is my first time writing something for Mystic Messenger, and I hope I did a good job. Any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated! I'd love it if you gave me your opinion on my writing and characterization of the characters, or even if you enjoyed the chapter or not! Anything and everything is okay! Just make sure to not be mean for the sake of it, alright? Those type of messages will be ignored.

The T rating is for safety reasons, but there shouldn't be much here (Other than the occasional swear.) This is a very happy-centered fic. I just want my bbys to be happy ;_;

~Amal


	2. Chapter Two

When Saeyoung wakes up and reaches out his arm to wrap it around Angel, he practically has a heart attack, seeing how there was no one sleeping next to him.

_Where is Angel?_

Sitting up, Saeyoung stares at the empty spot for a few seconds, his still half-asleep brain slowly catching up with the last couple of days of Saeyoung's life.

_That's right...Angel's in the hospital. She and Ha-neul are coming back home today! Ha-neul...our baby…_

Saeyoung gets out of bed smiling like a dork.

...

707 Has Entered The Chatroom

Zen Has Entered The Chatroom

Jumin Han Has Entered The Chatroom

_Saeyoung: Good morning, Zen. Jumin~_

_Saeyoung: ^3^_

_Zen: ;;; Good morning._

_Jumin Han: Good morning, Saeyoung. You're in a good mood._

_Saeyoung: Of course~ My beautiful Angel will be coming home today, and with her our beautiful Ha-neul~_

_Zen: Oh, that's today? Congrats, man._

_Saeyoung: lolol thank u_

_Jumin Han: Perhaps we could all go greet her? I could ask Assistant Kang to clear my schedule for the day. I am yet to meet Ha-neul, after all._

_Zen: I don't have rehearsals today, I could come too...and I'm sure Yoosung could take some time off work to come see the baby._

_Saeyoung: Oh~ Everyone wants to meet my beautiful Ha-neul...what to do~~_

Angel Has Entered The Chatroom

_Angel: Good morning, everyone~! :)_

_Saeyoung: Angel~! I miss you~~ ;_;_

_Angel: Haha, I miss you too, Saeyoung. ^^ Where's Saeran?_

_Saeyoung: Asleep~ We'll come get you at 12p.m._

_Angel: Sounds good~ I see everyone wants to come over?_

_Zen: Yeah, Jumin suggested it._

_Jumin Han: **It's only right that we would. We're practically family.**_

_Angel: I'm touched you think of Ha-neul as family, Jumin. ^^_

_Jumin Han: Naturally. All of the RFA members are as good as family._

_Angel: I don't mind ^^ How about later today you come to the hospital when Saeyoung and Saeran come to get me? We could all go home together~_

_Jumin Han: I'll call Assistant Kang._

_Jumin Han: See you later then, Angel._

_Angel: Bye, Jumin. :)_

Jumin Han Has Left The Chatroom

_Zen: I'll go call Yoosung and see if he'll be coming. See you later, Angel~_

_Angel: Make sure he comes, Zen. See you~_

Zen Has Left The Chatroom

_Angel: Saeyoung?_

_Saeyoung: Hmm?_

_Angel: Thank you. ^^_

_Saeyoung: Oh~? I'm being thanked~! What did I do to deserve such kind words?_

_Angel: Thank you for loving me. ^^_

_Saeyoung: !_

_Saeyoung: ...thank you, as well._

_Angel: ^^_

_Angel: I'll see you at 12?_

_Saeyoung: Yeah. See you then._

_Angel: I'll get going now, then. Ha-neul's getting hungry. Bye bye~_

Angel Has Left The Chatroom.

...

Saeyoung sat there, face red and buried in his hands. _How can she have such an effect on me when she's saying the simplest of things? God, have mercy on me._

"What's up with you so early in the morning?"

Saeyoung looks up, seeing his brother standing in the doorway of the living room, arms crossed and a raised eyebrow the only indication to his confusion. Saeyoung smiles, pulling himself up to his feet, "Nothing at all, dear brother~" he grins, "We're picking Angel up at 12."

Saeran nods, letting his arms fall to his sides, "Okay." he glances at the clock on the wall, "...Saeyoung."

Saeyoung hums, "Hmm?"

"What are we going to do for another six hours?"

Saeyoung grins, "So happy you asked~"

Noticing the gleam in his brothers' eyes, Saeran steps back, "What are you planning…?"

Saeyoung chuckles, wrapping an arm around his brothers' shoulders, "Come with me and I'll show you." he smiles, "It's not anything weird. I promise. Just come with me. I really need your help."

Saeran sighs, giving in to his brothers' pleas, "Okay. Fine. But no funny business."

Saeyoung laughs, "Noted."

...

As soon as Angel steps out of the hospital, she is surrounded by bodies and congratulations and laughs.

"Hey, good to see you, Angel!"

"You seem to be well, Angel."

"Angel~ You're beautiful as always~~"

"Please tell us if there is anything we can help you with, Angel."

Angel smiles at all her friends, "Hey, guys. Glad you could come!" she glances over at Yoosung, tilting her head, "Yoosung...why are you wearing a doctors' coat?"

The blonde male looks down on himself, eyes widening, "Oh, crap! I forgot to take it off!"

Zen chuckles, wrapping an arm around the shorter man, "You were so excited to see Angel that you forgot, Yoosung? How childish."

Yoosung's cheeks flush, "Shut up, Zen! Not everyone is perfect!"

Zen hums, "You're right. It's quite difficult to be as good-looking and perfect as me." he sighs, shaking his head, "It truly is a gift, and a curse."

Jaehee adjusts her glasses, glancing behind Angel, "But, Angel...where is the baby?"

Angel smiles, "Oh, she's with Saeran. He asked to hold her."

Jumin studies Angel carefully, "Are you certain you're ready to leave the hospital, Angel? This many people all at once must be overwhelming."

Angel laughs, "Not at all! I'm so happy to see all of you!" she hums, "I can't wait for you to meet Ha-neul! She looks just like Saeyoung!"

"Talking about me? I didn't realize you'd miss me so quickly, babe."

Angel smiles, feeling an arm wrap around her and pull her body towards the source of the voice, "Of course." she tilts her head up, "Where's Saeran?"

"Here."

Stepping out of the hospital, it's all Saeran can do to hold onto the bundle in his arms as four people immediately surround him, talking all at once. He blinks, startled by the sudden attention.

Yoosung stares in awe, "She has red hair!"

Zen looks over Saeran's shoulder, "She's really cute. Just like her mother~"

Jaehee smiles, "She really does look like Saeyoung..."

Jumin raises an eyebrow, "She looks more like Angel to me...regardless, congratulations to the both of you, Angel, Saeyoung."

Saeyoung grins, "Thank you~"

Angel smiles, "We're very proud."

"Can I hold her?"

Saeran looks up at Yoosung, noticing the excitement practically oozing out of him. Instead of answering, Saeran looks over to Angel for approval and, when she nods, stretches his arms out towards Yoosung.

Yoosung takes the baby in his arms, cooing gently at her, "Woah~ She's so tiny!" his eyes start to water, "How can someone so cute exist?!"

Saeyoung can't help but smirk softly, "It's because she's our daughter, obviously~ Isn't that right, Angel?"

Angel grins, "Well, I suppose that would be the reason." she hums, "How about we all go to our place and everyone gets to hold her there?"

Yoosung looks up, pouting, "But I wanna hold her some more!"

Angel giggles, "I'll let you hold her later, okay?"

Pouting, Yoosung gives up the baby, putting her safely into her mothers' arms. "Fine..."

Zen claps his hands, "Well then, let's get going. Angel, Saeyoung and Saeran will go in their car, and everyone else will go in Jumin's car."

Jumin blinks, "Why in mine?"

Zen grins, "Because most of us walked here, and Angel's house is an hour away."

Yoosung grins, "Thanks for the ride, Jumin~"

Jaehee gestures towards the limousine, "This way, then."

Jumin stares, "Do I not have a say in this?"

Angel laughs, "Apparently not." she glances at Saeran, "Come on, Saeran. Let's go!"

Saeran blinks, "Oh. Right."

As everyone walks away, Jumin stands there, confused, "..." sighing, he shakes his head, "I suppose there's no harm in giving them a lift..."

Yoosung pokes his head out of the ceiling of the limo, "C'mon, ! We're all waiting for you!"

Jumin lets out a small huff, but follows everyone to the car nonetheless.

...

Crying.

Crying..

Baby crying...wait. Baby? Crying?

Saeyoung blinks, sitting up. Looking around the room, Saeyoung spots Ha-neul in her crib at the other end of the room, crying. He glances at his side, realizing Angel was so tired she didn't even hear the cries. Biting his lip, he pulls up the covers to cover her before standing up, walking over to his daughter's crib.

Saeyoung smiles lazily, leaning in to pick up the small child in his arms, "Hello~ What do we have here?" he hums, studying the baby, "You don't seem to need a diaper change, Ha-neul...are you hungry?"

Saeyoung walks towards the kitchen, Ha-neul in his arms. Adjusting her so that she rested comfortably in one arm, Saeyoung uses his free arm to open the fridge, pulling out a bottle of milk. "Now...how does mommy heat this up?"

Glancing around, Saeyoung noticed the weird-looking machine that he saw Angel put the bottle in before. Walking over to it, Saeyoung puts the bottle in and presses a button, deciding to sit down in the living room while the milk heats up.

By now, the cries had calmed down to whimpering. Sitting down, Saeyoung looks down at his daughter, smiling at her, "You really don't like sleeping at night, do you, Ha-neul?" he chuckles, "Just like me..."

Saeyoung frowns, "Ha-neul, you can't be staying up this late, okay? I know you're just a baby, but it's not healthy. You have to sleep at appropriate times, and you have to always eat your meals. Right now it's okay, since you're still small...but when you're older, you'll have to listen to what I and mommy say, okay?"

Hearing a beep, Saeyoung stands up and walks to the kitchen, taking the bottle of milk, "Now...Angel said to always check the temperature of the milk..." he lets a drop fall on his hand. Assuming it was the correct temperature, Saeyoung goes back to the living room and sits down on the couch again.

Bringing the bottle up to her lips, Saeyoung smiles, "Here you go, princess."

Lowering the bottle, Saeyoung's eyes widen a bit when Ha-neul's mouth opens and takes the bottle in, sucking on it slowly. He grins, beside himself with happiness, "You look so cute even when you eat~!"

Watching quietly as she eats, Saeyoung's gaze softens, "You're so tiny..." he leans in, kissing her forehead gently, "I won't let anything hurt you, okay, princess?" he smiles, "I'll protect you and your mommy...and your uncle, too. You'll be the happiest baby ever, okay? I promise."

When Angel woke up and went out into the living room in search of her daughter, she smiled. Pulling her phone from her pocket, Angel raises it and snaps a photo of her husband, his arms wrapped around Ha-neul protectively as the two of them slept.

She quickly logged onto the RFA app and posted the picture in the group chat, following it up with a message.

_Angel: They're so cute when they're asleep and not crying~ x)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, me again~ Hope you enjoyed that! It's shorter than my previous chapter, but I didn't want to make this TOO long...and I really don't have time for more today. (I still wanted to write something tho. I'm weak for these boys. ((And girls.)) )
> 
> Again, all feedback is appreciated! I'd love to hear some suggestions on what you'd like to see in the story! More Saeran? More Saeyoung? More baby stuff? More RFA?! Haha, it can be anything!
> 
> Amal, signing off!
> 
> ~Amal


	3. Chapter 3

Yoosung didn't expect what he saw when the door opened.

Of course, seeing how this was Saeyoung's house, Yoosung should have known better. He should expect anything when going over to his friend's place.

Angel smiles softly at Yoosung, but he could see how all over the place she really was. Her hair was mess, and she was covered in-  _oh god what's that red stuff on her face??_

"Yoosung, hello! I'm so sorry. Ha-neul's..." she looks back inside the house, biting her lip, "She's uh...very fond of painting?"

Yoosung smiles, deciding it was safer not to ask, "No problem! You said you needed help babysitting?"

The relief on her face was clear as day, "Yes! I-I mean...yes, if you don't mind." she looks down, "Saeran said he'd look after her...but she can be such a handful..I'm worried."

Yoosung laughs, "It's no problem, Angel. I'd love to help out! It's my day off anyway."

Angel looks up at him, frowning, "I'm so sorry for taking up your off day, Yoosung..."

Yoosung shakes his head, "It's okay, Angel, really. You want to have a date night with Saeyoung, right? I understand."

Angel sighs, relieved, "You're so understanding, Yoosung..." she smiles tiredly, "Ha-neul is wonderful. I love her with all my heart...but the last time we had a date night was 2 years ago! I don't want to lose the spark, you know?"

Yoosung nods, even though he didn't really know. How would he? He'd never been in a relationship. "Of course. So...can I come in now?"

Angel blinks, "Oh! Yes! Of course! Come in!"

Yoosung steps inside, taking off his shoes and putting them out of the way. He follows Angel further into the house, turning into the living room. "Ha-neul~ Yoosung's here!"

Yoosung smiles, bending down so that the toddler could reach him easier. He grins, spreading out his arms for a hug, "Ha-neul, hello!"

The one and a half-year-old looks up, green eyes bright and filled with laughter. As soon as she sees the familiar blonde hair, she giggles, stretching her arms out for the older male. Grinning wider, Yoosung picks her up, hugging her to his chest, "You've grown so much since the last time I saw you~!"

In his excitement, Yoosung failed to notice the tube of paint in the toddler's hand, which had now been emptied thanks to how tightly he had hugged her. Holding her out at arm length, Yoosung stares at his shirt in disbelief, "O-Oh! U-Um..." he looks up at Ha-neul, who was sucking on her thumb innocently, feeling at a loss for words.

A grumble from behind him startles Yoosung, "Idiot. Watch what you're doing before doing it for once."

Before he could even blink, Yoosung's hands were empty, air replacing Ha-neul. "O-Oh, Saeran, hello! I didn't hear you come in."

The red-headed male rolls his eyes, although his gaze was focused on his niece, "That's because I didn't. I was sitting on the couch."

Yoosung chuckles nervously, "O-Oh..."

Just then, Angel steps in, having changed out of her home outfit into a sweater and jeans, "Oh, Yoosung!" she stops, giggling softly at the blob of blue on his attire, "Well, I told you she's fond of painting." she smiles, "Hold on, I'll get you a shirt to change into."

Yoosung smiles, "Thanks!"

When Angel leaves the living room, Saeyonug walks in, looking ready to go out, "Oh, Yoosung~ Hey." he smiles, "Thanks for coming."

Yoosung shakes his head, "Don't worry about it. We're friends, right?"

Saeyoung nods, walking over to his brother, "Saeran, lemme hold Ha-neul~"

Saeran doesn't even look up, "No."

Saeyoung blinks, "But, Saeran...she's  _my_ daughter."

Saeran shrugs, pulling Ha-neul's thumb out of her mouth, "And she's  _my_ niece."

Saeyoung huffs, "You've been holding her since morning! I wanna play with my Ha-neul too~!"

Saeran turns away, back to his brother, "No."

Saeyoung whines, "Saeran~!"

 

Yoosung chuckles, watching the twins bicker between themselves. While they're doing that, Angel comes back, handing Yoosung a shirt, "That's one of Saeyoung's, but it shouldn't be too big." she smiles, "You know where the bathroom is." she glances at her husband, sighing, "I'll try to fix this situation while you're changing. Oh, and you can put your shirt in the laundry basket. I'll wash it and give it back to you!"

Yoosung smiles sheepishly, "You don't have to do tha-"

Angel shakes her head, "It's no problem, really. Go on. We'll be gone by the time you're back~"

Yoosung nods, smiling softly, "Have a fun night."

Angel grins, "Thanks! Now go!" she turns to the other two males in the room, "Saeyoung, Saeran, cut that out! Ha-neul isn't a toy-  _Do not pull her arms!_ "

Yoosung chuckles, leaving the family to themselves while he goes to change.

 

When Yoosung comes back, everything is quiet and Saeran is watching Ha-neul chew some rubber toy she was currently holding, "They already left."

Yoosung sits down on the couch, "Oh..." he bites his lip, gaze focused on the toddler in the room, "So, uh...how's everything?"

Saeran shrugs, "The usual."

Yoosung bites his lip, "Saeran, you can act yourself around me...it's okay, you know. We've known each other for, what, almost six years now?"

Saeran nods, "Five and a half." he looks away, "And this  _is_ how I normally act."

Yoosung sighs, leaning back into the sofa, "Alright..I won't push you if you're uncomfortable."

"..."

 

Feeling awkward, Yoosung pushes himself off of the couch, "So, hey! Uh...any idea how long they'll be gone?"

Saeran shakes his head, "They didn't say..."

Yoosung bites the inside of his cheek, humming, "Well, that's fine too." he glances at Ha-neul, who now has moved onto chewing a stuffed cat's ear, "A-Ahh Ha-neul, don't chew that!!" 

Walking over to the girl, Yoosung leans down and gently pulls the toy away, frowning, "You can't chew that, Ha-neul...you might get fluff in your mouth."

Ha-neul stares up at him, blinking, clearly not understanding why her toy was taken from her.

Before Yoosung can do anything else, she starts wailing. 

Eyes wide, Yoosung drops the cat toy, "H-Ha-neul...please don't cry...I just-"

Ha-neul continues to wail, clearly not hearing nor understanding what was being said to her. Yoosung glances around the room, feeling lost. "U-Um...toys! Yeah!" he grabs the nearest thing, which happened to be a rubber whale, "H-Here! Look! Isn't it a cute whale, Ha-neul?" he waves it in front of her eyes, "Look! Wanna play with the whale?"

Ha-neul calms down slightly, glancing at the toy offered to her. Sighing in relief, Yoosung lets her take the toy from his hand...but as soon as she does, she throws it at him and starts wailing again.

 

"You really are hopeless with kids."

In a matter of seconds, Saeran is off the couch and Ha-neul is in his arms. He cradles her in his arms, rocking her gently, "Shh...shh...it's okay, I'm here." he smiles gently at her, his gaze softening when he locks his eyes with hers, "Ha-neul, it's uncle Saeran. It's alright." he rocks her, leaning down to press his forehead against hers, "Don't cry, okay?"

Yoosung watches in amazement as the little red-head calms down, her cries turning into soft giggles as she grabs a handful of Saeran's hair, tugging at it, "H-How...how'd you do that?"

Saeran doesn't look up from his niece, smiling at her, "I just talk to her. Ha-neul's smart. She doesn't need you to baby her."

Yoosung frowns, "Oh...right."

Saeran, noticing the change of tone in Yoosung's voice, looks back at him. Seeing how upset he was, Saeran sighs, "...It takes some getting used to. I could...I could teach you, I guess."

That makes Yoosung perk up, "Really?! You'd do that?"

Saeran's cheeks flush, turning a soft pink, "J-Just because I don't want Ha-neul to cry...okay?"

Yoosung nods eagerly, happy that he hadn't totally ruined everything, "Yeah! Thank you, Saeran!"

Saeran looks away, huffing, "It's nothing..."

Sitting down on the floor next to Yoosung, Saeran adjusts Ha-neul in his arms, "So..what you have to do is cradle her like this. She likes it when you do that..and you also have to..."

~~~

Angel sighs, digging in her purse for the house keys, " Saeyoung...you didn't have to get so protective."

Saeyoung, who was standing behind her with hands in his pockets, pouts, "But you're mine, Angel~ I couldn't have someone staring at you..."

Angel pushes the key in the keyhole, "Saeyoung,  _those boys were college students._ " 

Saeyoung shrugs, "So? Yoosung was a college student when you met him!"

Angel whines, "That was like six years ago! And I'm your  _wife,_ Saeyoung.  _We have Ha-neul, for god's sake!_ I wouldn't run off with a college student."

Saeyoung smiles, wrapping his arms around Angel's waist from behind. Before she could get the chance to open the door, he buries his face in the crook of her neck, leaving butterfly kisses all along her throat and jaw, "I know that~ But I'm still worried about them looking at you~!"

Angel giggles, "Saeyoung, that tickles." she smiles, "Come on. Yoosung's probably waiting to go home."

Saeyoung whines softly, tightening his grip, "Kiss first."

Laughing, Angel tilts her head, pressing her lips to his.

 

Pulling away, Angel smiles at him, "Come on, let's go in." 

Unlocking the door, Angel steps inside, straining her ears to see if she could hear anything, "Saeran, Yoosung? Are you up?"

As Saeyoung closes the door, Yoosung comes out and grins, "Welcome back. Did you have a good time?"

Saeyoung grins, "Yup~ How'd it go here?" he hums, "How's my Ha-neul~?"

Yoosung grins, "She's sleeping. Saeran, too. They fell asleep on the sofa."

Angel's eyes widen, "Really?" she giggles, "I guess they were tired."

Yoosung smiles, "Yeah. They were." he tilts his head, "I guess I'll go now, huh?"

Angel frowns, "You don't wanna stay the night?"

Yoosung laughs, "Nah, I'd hate to intrude."

Saeyoung shrugs, "Why not stay? It's pretty late~ I'll go wake Saeran up so he can go to his own room and I'll help ya set up the couch." he walks past Yoosung, patting his shoulder, "Thanks for looking after Ha-neul, Yoosung."

Yoosung shakes his head, "It was nothing. Really."

Angel smiles, "Come on. I'll put Ha-neul to bed and give you a change of clothes."

Yoosung nods, "Sounds good!"

 

As Yoosung follows Angel, he feels himself smile.  _It might have started out kinda rough, but I had fun._ he grins,  _I wouldn't mind watching over Ha-neul more often._

 


	4. Chapter Four

"Saeyoung, it's raining outside."

"Mmh...I know."

"Saeyoung..."

The red-headed male looks up from putting on his rain boots, tilting his head to the side with a small, innocent smile playing on his lips, "Yes, babe?"

Angel frowns, "Why, exactly, are you putting on your rain boots?"

Saeyoung blinks, "Because I want to go outside." he glances out the window, grinning, "I wanna go jump in the puddles."

Angel's mouth falls open, "What do you mean, jump in the puddles?"

Saeyoung, with his boots now completely on, straightens up and huffs, puffing his cheeks, "Angel~ I want to go jump in the puddles in the rain~!" he grins, and Angel knows that grin means trouble for her, "Come with me~"

Angel deadpans, "Absolutely not."

Saeyoung, now pouting, crosses his arms, "Why not? It'll be fun! I promise."

Angel whines, "Saeyoung, you'll get  _sick!_ And besides, our next party is only a month away! I have so many more guests to call and so many things to prepare...and not to mention Ha-neul is-"

 

While she was rambling, Angel didn't notice Saeyoung step closer to her. When she finally notices, she feels her cheeks flush as she tilts her head up to look at him. His eyes are bright behind his glasses, and his lips are pulled into a gentle smile, "Is my angel nervous?"

Angel flushes at the nickname, "N-No...b-but..." she pouts, "But work."

Saeyoung hums, "Work can wait. You pulled off a fantastic party in just 11 days. A month is no biggie." he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her body into his and holding her there, "Come on. Just for a little bit."

Angel bites her lip, "A little bit?"

Saeyoung grins, "Uh-huh! Come on, go put your boots on!"

...

Saeran couldn't believe it.

He really couldn't.

He could believe the fact that his brother would build a pet robot for Angel just because he could.

He could also believe his brother would hack into some guy's phone and install a virus just because the guy looked at Angel wrong.

He could  _also_ believe the fact that despite the fact his brother is a genius hacker, he was an idiot in other aspects of life.

What he couldn't believe, however, is  _how much of an idiot that guy really was._

 

"Ah...Ah...ACHOO!"

Saeran rolls his eyes, tossing the box of tissues to his brother on the other side of the couch. Said brother catches the box, grinning at Saeran, "Thank you, brother dearest~"

Saeran groans, "What made you go out in the rain like that?!"

Saeyoung pouts, "It was fun, though..."

Hearing a sneeze come from somewhere in the house, Saeran's gaze narrows, "Fun or not, it got you  _both_ sick. I can't believe you'd do something so dumb."

Saeyoung huffs, "We're young. We should do dumb stuff while we are."

" _You have a child!"_

Saeyoung smiles, "I do have a child. And I love her very much. But, Saeran, it's not a crime to have fun once in a while." he shrugs, "So we got a little sick. It's okay. It was still fun." he looks down, gaze softening, "And I got Angel to laugh."

Saeran blinks, confused, "What do you mean?" he frowns, "She's always laughing."

Saeyoung shakes her head, "She's been all caught up with the next RFA party she's barely had time to enjoy for herself...I just wanted her to laugh and have fun for a little bit." he grins, "Besides, if she's sick she can't work~"

Saeran blinks.

Then blinks again.

"..."

"You planned to get her sick, didn't you."

Saeyoung smiles innocently at his brother, "Me? Planned? Nonsense, Saeran. That's silly. Why would I do something so childish?"

Saeran couldn't do anything but stare at his brother, wondering how on earth the two of them were related.  _Not only that but we're twins. Identical twins, at that. How on earth did that even happen?_

 

Just then, Angel walks in, a scarf wrapped around her neck, "Saeran, I'm so sorry you're stuck watching Ha-neul again." she frowns, "I already said I could do it...I don't feel that sick, I promise."

Saeran shakes his head, "I can do it." he pauses, "...I like doing it."

Angel smiles, having sat down next to Saeyoung, "Saeran."

"Y-Yeah?"

"You're an amazing uncle, you know that?"

Saeran huffs, crossing his arms, "I-I'm not that great." his cheeks flush, "I just don't want her to get sick is all..."

Angel giggles, "That makes you even more amazing~ I'm so happy Ha-neul has such a great uncle. She couldn't ask for a better one."

Saeran shrugs, cheeks flushing bright red, "Y-Yeah..."

 

Abruptly standing up, Saeran looks away from the couple, "I-I'll go check on her."

 

Quickly walking out of the room, Saeran makes his way to Ha-neul's room. Once she had turned 1 years old, Angel had moved her to her own room, which Saeran had helped Saeyoung prepare while Angel was in the hospital. It was probably Saeran's favorite room in the house, if he was to be honest. It was calming in a sense, with soft cream-colored walls and soft, light-colored furniture. It was very different from the bright, vibrant colors of the rest of the house, and Saeran often found himself sitting there, thinking or staring out of the window at the sky.

 

Stepping into the room, Saeran feels a calm wash over him like a gentle wave. The window was slightly open, so he could hear the gentle rain outside. Glancing over at his niece, he noticed her still asleep in her crib. Smiling, Saeran closes the door and walks over to the armchair sitting near the window, lowering himself into it.

 

Pulling his knees up, Saeran leans his cheek against them, staring out at the window. Even if she was asleep, being in the same room as Ha-neul relaxed him. Something about her always made him less agitated, and she made him feel...needed, in a sense. Of course he knew she had her parents, but she was so small and vulnerable, Saeran felt the strong need to protect her from anything and everything.

 

As he was brooding over his feelings, he saw something stir from the corner of his eye. Turning his head, the first thing Saeran noticed was green eyes, looking straight at him.

 

Saeran smiles, "Good morning, sleepy head."

Ha-neul doesn't reply, instead wiggling around in her crib until she was sitting up. Then, once she was, she grabs the bars of the crib and pulls herself up, standing up. She smiles brightly, extending her hands out, "Sae! Up!"

 

Saeran smiles, "Up? Okay." he stands up, walking over to her crib. Reaching in, he gently picks her up, hugging her close, "Do you want anything?"

 

Ha-neul looks around the room, looking for something. When she spots it, she raises a hand and points, wiggling in Saeran's grasp, "Sae, Sae!" she points, "Sae!"

 

Saeran tilts his head, noticing the fairy-tale book resting on the small table near the armchair, "Oh, do you want me to read to you?" he grins softly, glancing at his niece. "Okay, I'll read to you. But after that it's back to bed, okay? Mommy is sick today."

 

As Saeran walks back over to the chair, he picks up the book. Sitting down, Saeran adjusts Ha-neul in his arms so she was comfortable, and opens up the book, "Okay, so. Once upon a time, there was a little girl..."

...

When Angel opens the door leading to Ha-neul's room, she can't help but smile at the two sleeping in the chair, Saeran's arms wrapped protectively around Ha-neul, the fairy-tale book laying forgotten on the ground. 

 

Not wanting to wake them up, Angel turns off the light and closes the door quietly, deciding she should go to bed as well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Amal here! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying the story~! It's already at 30 kudos as I'm writing this :O
> 
> First of all, the rain situation was inspired by 'zens-ponytail' 's hc on how Saeyoung would spend a rainy day with the MC. I found it really, really cute and wanted to use it in this story! I adore their hc's and you should definitely go check them out if you haven't already! 
> 
> Secondly, updates might not be frequent, due to the fact I'm currently in the middle of my exams, but I'm trying to write as often as I can. I don't want to write just to push out chapters, either. I'd like to have fun with it, you know? I want to do these characters justice.
> 
> Thirdly, anyone notice how all my chapters end similarly? Cause I've noticed.
> 
> If you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to send in a comment! If you want, you can find me on Tumblr under the name angelicscarlet. It's my main blog so the focus isn't on MysMe, but if you do visit, drop a message/ask! Thanks for reading and have a good day. Adios!
> 
> ~Amal


End file.
